


Orange

by Tenebrais



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrais/pseuds/Tenebrais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief what-if, had Rose woken in time to catch John before he rocketed off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange

"John!"  
He looked round. Rose was standing at the very new door, panting.  
"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Er... hi, Rose!"  
"John, you were going to leave without saying hello!"  
"Well, you looked so cute sleeping there..." John trailed off. He mentally slapped himself for saying that.  
Rose looked a little shaken by it too. "Well... look, come back inside, okay? You've come this far, the least I can do is get you something to drink."

John unstrapped the rocket pack and followed Rose down into her living room. "I hope you're not trying to get me drunk," he said, looking warily at the bottles in the kitchen.  
"Those are my mother's," she said darkly. "I think there's some orange juice in the fridge."  
There wasn't, but there were some oranges in the fruit bowl. And one of those pointy thingies you squeeze oranges on that John could never remember the name of. Determined to make the promised drink, she started squeezing an orange, but it was hard, slow work.  
John giggled. "Rose, you have weak girly arms! Let me try it."  
"No, I- oh, fine, just-" she protested as he grabbed the orange and pressed.  
His attempt was little better.  
"Let's try it together," he said.  
Rose rested her hand on his. Her fingers tingled at the touch, and his hand felt warm. She blushed a little.  
"Okay, ready?" John said. "Three, two, one, push!"  
Together, the two of them squeezed the orange into juice, and two more for good measure. Finally, Rose was able to pour two glasses of fresh, sweet drink. Together, they drank, and together they enjoyed it.

"Do you really have to go flying off so soon?" Rose asked.  
"Well," John replied, "I guess I could stay a bit longer."


End file.
